A Dream Come True
by OmegaZeroX
Summary: Some story about Bulma's sex life.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its characters!**

I'm a bit of a romancist, but I'm not goo d at showing it. So I write it! XP

It was going to be a Gohan/Videl story, but I chose a different route.Hehehe! Enjoy!

**A Wish Come True.**

It was a dark and storm night as Bulma sat on her bed crying. It had been years

since she had a boyfriend, all because her father was the head of Capsule Corp. and were

extremely rich. Everyone at school thought she was a stuck up "daddy's" girl. So she quit

school and began to work at a local electronic store. Since her father was a genius, she

figured he could home school her. As she rolled under her blanket she began to cry. Mr.

Briefs came up to say goodnight and saw her crying. "Uhh…What's wrong dear?" asked

the worried father. "Nothing Dad, I just stubbed my toe on the bed post." She lied. "Well

okay then. You wanna hold one of my new inventions to help you sleep better?" he asked

smiling. "No, I grew out of that at the age of 9. I'm 18 now." She replied. "Well

goodnight then. I love you." He said finally.

It was morning and Bulma sat up in her bed and got ready for another boring day

of work. She stood up and went to hop in the shower. As she closed the door, her nipple

brushed up against the cold shower door and it sent chill throughout her entire body.

Instantly her nipples grew hard. She turned the water on to start her shower. As she was

soaking her body she ran her hand over breast and she began to rub her nipple. She

became quite aroused and she lowered her hand to her already wet pussy. She began to

rub her clit slowly and she let out a soft moan. As she began to rub faster, her moans

grew louder. "Thank goodness the shower is on." She thought. She then dipped two

fingers into her twat and she darted them in and out at a frantic pace. Her climax was the

best she had ever had. She then got out and finished dressing for work.

About 8:00 at night, Bulma was walking home, happy because she got her

paycheck. Soon she began to walk towards the bank when she saw a pointy black haired

guy beating the shit out of this green dude. "Hey, Leave him alone!" she shouted.

"Mind your own business woman!" he replied. With that she walked up and kicked him

in the balls. "W..why you!" he howled in pain. Both then flew away. "Some people have

the nerve." Screamed Bulma. When she got home she called her best friend, Chi-chi, And said

"Hey whats up?! I got my first paycheck!! Wanna come shopping with me tomorrow?" Chi-chi

replied "Sure what should I wear?" "I don't care! We're shopping! Remember?!

**I hope you all like this. Please RR. And for those that read the original version. Enjoy the more explicit one.**


	2. An Awkward Experience

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the charac.ter 

**Chapter 2: An Awkward Experience.**

Chi-chi showed up at Bulma's house. A few minutes later Bulma and Chi-chi

arrived at the mall, They then walked into the lingerie department and looked around.

"Just how much did you make Bulma?" asked Chi-chi. "About 1000 dollars!" she said

happily. Bulma wore a black shirt that read "Bite Me!" across her breast and a mini-skirt

with a belt. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She also wore a pair of knee length-

boots. Chi-chi wore a skin tight white shirt in which you could easily see her black bra

showing through, a pair of blue jeans with some tennis shoes. They walked into lace

section and tried on a few pairs. They paid for their items and left the mall with a few

new items.

"Thanks for the shopping spree!" cried Chi-chi. "No problem." Replied

Bulma. They arrived back at Bulma's house and they went up into her room to show off

their new clothes. Chi-chi walked out of the bathroom and showed Bulma her new mini-

skirt. Bulma then went in and a few minutes later she came out with some black lace on.

Chi-chi screamed in delight and said, "You look absolutely gorgeous in that! Let me try

mine on." She walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Bulma went to her bed to

pick out the next thing she was going to show off. Chi-chi slowly sneaked out of the

bathroom and snuck up behind Bulma. She slowly reached around and stuck her hands

into Bulma's bra and panties. "What the hell are you doing?!" asked Bulma. Chi-chi just

went forth and continued to massage Bulma's nipples and clit. Bulma became very

aroused. She allowed Chi-chi to slowly pull off her panties. She then lied down on the

bed with her legs spread so Chi-chi could have easier access to her pussy. Chi-chi leaned

forward and licked at Bulma's clit and folds. Chi then reached for her purse and then

pulled out a knobbed dildo. "What are you doi…?!" Bulma tried to say but Chi-chi

shoved the plastic penis into her twat. She pulled it in and out of Bulma's pussy at an

extreme rate. Bulma moaned each time the toy hit her magic spot. She came and Chi-chi

lapped at her juices until it was all clear of Bulma's liquids.. "Grab your legs at the knees

and lift your hips." Chi-chi demanded. Bulma did as told. Chi-chi then pulled apart

Bulma's cheeks. "Now what are you going to do?" asked Bulma. "You'll see!" Chi-chi

replied seductively. She then inserted the dildo into Bulma ass hole. "Oh! Ow ow ow

ooh..!" was all that Bulma could mutter as Chi-chi searched her ass with the toy. "Want

me to stop?" asked Chi-chi. "Noo! God no! Fuck me harder! Harder! Now lick my

fucking pussy." She demanded. Chi-chi then began to lick at Bulma's clit again. It didn't

take long before Bulma came again. "How was it?" asked Chi-chi. "Greeaaat!" panted

the blue haired girl. "Now it is your turn." Chi-chi replied "I was hoping you were going

to say that."

**Please R&R. Thank you.**


	3. The Dream

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah… you get the point.**

**Chapter 3: The Meeting.**

_Bulma laid on her bed panting. The man with black, pointy hair was pounding his _

_thick shaft into her pussy. She was bound in a harness. She cried and moaned because _

_she didn' t want this but she was enjoying it at the same time. The man thrusted in and _

_out at an extreme rate._ _The man then pulled out and inserted his penis into her ass. She _

_screamed even more as his member prodded and probed her tight hole. He then pulled _

_out again and forced his cock into her mouth, making her swallow every bit of his juice._

Bulma sat up quickly, panicked. "It was just a dream." She reassured herself, only

to find her pussy was wet from her dream. She then looked at her hands and saw that they

too were wet. "God damnit!!" she yelled. She began having these dreams ever since she

saw that man beating up that green dude. "He did look very strong." She thought. She got

up and flipped her bed. She took her sheets and threw them into the washer. She walked

into her bathroom and looked for her toothbrush. When she opened her medicine cabinet

a porno fell out. She picked it up and a piece of paper fell out of it. It read. "Here is a

surprise for you. Hope you like it. Love Chi-chi." Bulma remembered what had

happened earlier but didn't want to. With it was a nude picture of Chi-chi with a huge

vibe in her cunt. With disgust she threw the magazine into the garbage. "I knew we

shouldn't have stopped at that liquor store on the way home." She said. "Chi-chi took

advantage of me. But, I guess I don't mind it." As Bulma began to walk out of the bathroom she

saw that the porno fell open to an article saying **World's Martial Arts Tournament**. "Maybe I'll

see that guy there." She thought. "But it won't be here for awhile."

She walked out of the door to go to work. She passed a nearby restaurant and saw the

_man_ in it. So she decided to go in and chat with him. When he saw her he got up and was about

to leave when she called out, "Hey wait! I want to talk to you!" He looked puzzled. He didn't

even know this woman. "What do you want?!" he questioned. "Why were you beating up that

green dude?" she asked. "We were training." He remarked. "Ahh. I see. By any chance, are you

participating in the World's Martial Arts Tournament?" she asked. "Yes. Why?" "Well do you

have enough money for the entry fee?" She asked. "There's an entry fee?! Shit!!" He shouted.

"Well, If you want my father can pay your way in. He's the head of Capsule Corp. So In

a way, you would be promoting us if you win and we can give you some bonus cash" she

announced. "I'll think about it." He replied. "Good, in case you decide to do it, here is my

number. By the way, my name is Bulma." she said handing him a piece of paper.. "The

names Vegeta." He replied. "Mind if I join you, Vegeta?" she asked. "Please by all

means. It's been awhile since I had any company." He said smiling. "Oh and sorry for

kicking you in the crotch!" She said. "No problem."

**Please R&RThank you.**


	4. Along Came A Saiyan

**Disclaimer: Snores… I don't own the characters. Or the show. I wish I did though.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews in which I've gotten so far. **

**Although I don't think they all are good.**

**Chapter 4: Along Came a Saiyan**

Vegeta sat and thought whether or not he should call Bulma. He did want to be in the 

tournament, but he felt he would have some sort of debt to pay back Bulma. After a

while of just sitting around he finally picked up the phone and dialed her number. His

heart began to beat rapidly. "What the hell?! Why is my heart pounding? Why am I

worried about it, of course it's beating, that's the way things should be." He said.

When someone answered the phone it was the voice of an adult man and it said,

"Hello, how can I help you?" "I need to talk to Bulma. Tell her its Vegeta." He replied abruptly. "Ah

Vegeta, Bulma told me much about you. Hold on a sec. Bulma phone is for you!" He

yelled. "Hello?" "Bulma, its Vegeta I've accepted your offer. But I'm not paying any

form of debt!" he responded. "I never said you had to! Come over in one-hour, okay?"

An hour had passed and Vegeta walked over to Bulma's house. "Holy shit, her

house is fucking huge!" he said with wide eyes. When he knocked on the door Bulma

appeared and invited him in. She showed him around. They finally came up to a room

that read, Gravity Chamber. Stay Out! "What so great about it?" asked Vegeta. "It's a

room designed specifically to help people gain resistance to the effects of gravity."

Vegeta looked confused. Bulma smacks her forehead "It makes you stronger." Bulma

said annoyed. "I knew that! I was just testing you!" Vegeta quickly responded. "Riiight."

Bulma said. Well anyway, you can come over any time to train in here…When I am

home!" "All right!!" shouted Vegeta. "I'll start right now then. Get me some water to

drink for when I'm thirsty, woman!" "Woman?! In case you haven't noticed I'm wearing

stiletto heals and that means, your balls + my heals your death." "Okay! Sorry!" he

said. She left to get the water. When she came back she saw him without his shirt on and

she said, talking to herself, "Here comes another one of those dreams." sigh


	5. OH YEAH!

**Disclaimer: Is full of bull crap!**

**Hello all! Here is another chapter. The character Vegeta fights in the final round is based off of me! He is a long lost Saiyan through which no one knew about.**

**Chapter 5: Oh Yeah!!!**

The time had come for the Martial Arts Tournament and Bulma went to the

gravity room to check on Vegeta. "Hey Vegeta you ready?" asked Bulma. "Of course I'm

ready!" he yelled. "Okay then let's go!" she cried. When they got there they got in line

for the registration. They both got their tickets and then they went separate ways. Vegeta

had to go to the locker rooms and to see whom he would fight first. Bulma went to find a

good seat so she can watch Vegeta fight. Ever since she watched him train she felt they

got more and more close together. About an hour later the fights began. Vegeta blew

through the first couple of fights with ease. But in the final round he met his final

opponent. "Well, well, well, what have we here?" he asked taunting his next victim. The

man just glared at him and then spun around while pulling off his cloak. "What?! Just

who do you think you are?!" demanded Vegeta. The man continued to glare at him.

"What to scared to say anything." Laughed Vegeta. "Who I am is of no importance, all

you need to know is my name and how you were humiliated this day." He replied. This

just infuriated Vegeta even more. "Then what is your name?!" he demanded. "My name

is Vangar." He said smiling. "Well Vangar, remember this as the day you lost your life at

the hands of the prince of SAIYANS!!

Vegeta charged the man only to completely miss him. "You'll never hit me using

blind rage only." The man laughed. "Any true warrior would know that." Vegeta grew

even more pissed. "Shut Up!" he shouted. Vegeta then unleashed a volley of ki blasts.

The stadium instantly gathered smoke with every shot Vegeta missed. Vangar flew

through the smoke and nailed Vegeta in the face and gut. Vegeta quickly moved away.

The battle ensued for another 15 minutes. "Is that the best you got? Fine I guess I'm

forced to make your anger come out." He flew out of the ring towards Bulma's direction

of the stands. "What are you doing?!" asked Vegeta as he saw the man grab her. " I want

to see your anger!" He fired a huge wave of ki towards the concession stand and blew it

to smithereens. "Next time I won't miss your little girlfriend." He fired another one

straight at Bulma. "Vegeta!" screamed Bulma. Vegeta flew into the shot to save Bulma.

Vegeta then stood and looked at Vangar. "How dare you attack civilians, especially her!

Rwaaar!!!!" Vegeta then began to glow and his power level grew to immense

proportions. His hair then stood straight up and turned a gold color. Vegeta looked at

Vangar and flew towards him. "Good." Said Vangar. His hair, too, turned gold. "What is

this!? How is this possible, I'm the last surviving Saiyan" Vangar laughed. "Correct

technically you should be. But I was sent to this planet long before you were even born."

They waged war until Vangar said, " If you really want to defeat me you'll have to do

better than that." With that Vegeta hit him square in the head. "You mean like that?"

smirked Vegeta. Vangar fell to the ground unconscious. Vegeta was about to crush his

head when Bulma yelled, "No, Vegeta! You're better than that." Vegeta stopped.

They got back to Capsule Corp. Vegeta sat on Bulma's bed looking at the prize

money he had just one. Bulma was in the bathroom. She walked out wearing a cute

mini-dress. "You know, you could take me to a nice dinner and a movie with that money you

made." Vegeta replied, " Now why would I want to do that?" She then said, "Well first of all, if

it wasn't for us you wouldn't have been able to join the tournament." "Fine! Lets go then.

Damn!" he replied. They went and ate at the place of Bulma's choosing. They went and ate and

all was merry. They arrived back at Bulma's house. Bulma went up into her room with Vegeta

following. He sat on her bed and she went into the bathroom. A few minutes later she came out

wearing the lace she had bought. "I've been watching you train and I find you to be very sexy."

She said. "Oh yeah, well your not the only one. She began to walk towards him slowly pulling

off her lace. She reached her bed showing Vegeta her boobs. "Nice." Vegeta said. With that she

jumped on top of him and began to kiss his neck. He reached up and groped her ass. She then

removed her thong and undid Vegeta's pants. She reached into his pants and fished out his cock.

She slid it into her pussy and she let out a soft moan. She bounced up and down on his thick shaft

and let Vegeta lick her nipples. Just the the door flew open. Chi-chi was in the door way and she

yelled, " Hi Bulma… Well, what have we here?" Vegeta and Bulma just looked at each other

and then at her. "Hmm… mind if I join?" she asked seductively. "Be my guest" Vegeta smirked.

She ran up behind Bulma and began to rub both Vegeta's cock and Bulma's clit. She bent down

and began to lick and suck. Afterwards she ran to the bath room and came back out with a strap-

on around her waist. She rushed over to Bulma and bent her over so her face was right next to

Vegeta's. She aimed the fake cock at Bulma's ass hole and inserted it. She fucked Bulma saying,

"You like that don't ya?!" Uh huh." Bulma moaned. Vegeta got out from under Bulma and went

behind Chi-chi. He then inserted his member in her ass. Chi-chi howled as Vegeta probed her

tight hole. All three came like there was no tomorrow. "Let's do this again some time."

Exclaimed Vegeta. "Yes, lets" Repeated Bulma.

**People call me a pervert. You know what? I am. Lol Please R&R.**


End file.
